What if?
by I can't think 0f a username
Summary: What if you had the chance to go back in time, what would you do? It's a question everyone asks, but for Ino? It's all too real. With blossoming romance, time travel and one hell of an adventure, how will she survive?


**What if?**

 _The whole village gathered, cloaked in bitter black. No one wore a smile, not even the old lady I passed by every day. The usual 'good mornings' were exchanged for condolences,_

Everything seemed surreal... As the music fell, each row sat down. The morgue was intimidatingly large, even the stoned walls screamed bloody murder. As for the priest? His eyes were shallow, empty and void of what little (if any) emotions he had.

Nobody could bare the loss, let alone me... It was Dad's funeral after all.

He was reported missing by some newbies – bloodied limbs showed up a few weeks later, you get the idea... His death was horrific.

The priest walked on stage, coughing as he did so, "Dearly beloved, we gather here today in remembrance of Inoichi Yamanaka." The way he spoke brought chills up my spine, everything's so finalised.

it finally dawned on me, he was dead. This wasn't some silly game or a dream, I'll never see him again.

Tears threatened to spill...

What if he had've stayed home?

What if it was someone else?

What if...

 _ **"Hip-Hip-Horray!"**_

I was brought out of my trance by the sound of party poppers. It's been two years since Dad's funeral, I miss him like no tomorrow. I know I'm not meant to grieve – not on my birthday at least.

But...

I can't stop missing him, not ever.

Crowded around me, sang joyous voices gathered in celebration; banners declaring my 18th were pinned above, it was the perfect birthday setting. At least, that's what I kept telling myself.

An uneasy sense of worry washed over me, everyone's noticed a difference in my attitude, especially myself. I stopped watering the flowers, I've even lost interest in medicine.

And as of late, I've become so numb...

...

We were all gathered around a wooded table, it wasn't fancy or anything but it was beautifully quaint. Mum was here too, she wore the bluest kimono I've ever seen; her lips were stained red, and she wore pearls around her neck.

My lips tilted in marvel, "You look great."

"Not as gorgeous as you — my, I can't believe you're turning eighteen!" With a wistful sigh, she seemed to brighten. "I've got a present for you, something you'll like."

She stood up, seemingly hesitant before reaching over the cupboard, "I wore this back in the day, so be gentle." Ever so slowly, the box lifted into view... Laced in velvet ribbon, it came across as something grand. The box was large, speaking waves of importance. Her lips quirked, "Well, what're you waiting for? Open it." Doing so, my fingers brushed against the paper; it was wrapped in this beautiful shade of lilac, my favourite colour.

Ever so gently, I tore apart the wrapping, white hems of a dress become visible, "Is this a –?"

"– A wedding dress, yes!" Mum squealed, practically rolling over in excitement. "I've arranged a date and everything, you're gonna love them!"

Silence.

I was dumbstruck, she had to be joking... Granted, arranged marriages weren't outlawed; but to do this... To me? Her own daughter? My blood boiled in rage at the thought, I trusted her...

And in turn, she betrayed me.

Standing up, the chair screeched with a halt. "I hate you... I HATE YOU!" Without a second glance, I stormed off upstairs.

"I hate her... I hate her...!" I kept sobbing the phrase over and over, but no matter how hard I tried, I could never truly hate her. Tearfully gazing across the room, I sighed; what am I going to do? I don't even know if it's a guy or a girl, hell... They could be sixty, as long as they're swimming in cash.

Wearily, I dried my eyes. God, I can't believe it's an arranged marriage... If I just had one wish, one single wish...

I'd go back, back before Dad died... Back when I had friends...

Back to the happy days..

"I wish... I wish I could go back..." I sniffled, hugging my pillow close.

CRASH

My bookshelf fell to the floor, blocking the doorway. "What in the–?!" Suddenly, the room started shaking. Oh god... Was this an earthquake?! My heart pounded with insatiable fear, I've never been in this situation before. Banging on the walls, I desperately tried to call out— "MUM! Get out, get out of there!"

No reply.

 _"Damn it! Get out of there, NOW!" For the first time in forever I was scared - no, petrified. Sure... We had our moments, but did I want her to die? No. The floor shook a second time, causing my heart to drop. If she doesn't get out of there quick then she'd – a screech came from downstairs, oh god. That was mum! Banging on the wall a second time, I desperately tried to save what little family I had left, "MUM? Mum?! Are you there?! I'm locked in, please... Mum!" The walls shook a final time causing me to collapse, and just like that..._

Everything went black.

* * *

 _"Hey, she's waking up!"_

Groaning, my eyes dilated at the sudden flare of sunlight. What... What happened? Had I been sleeping? It sure felt like it. Adjusting to the new background, I briefly made out three figures. "Who... Who are you?" My voice sounded faint, I felt so weak.

"Let me get you a drink first, kid." The masculine voice sighed, attempting to nurse me better.

Weird... Nobody's called me a 'kid' since I was a genin. Accepting the water, I began to take a sip – "So, who are you?' I questioned a second time, beginning to make out a redhead.

"Well, since you asked so politely... The name's Temari, that over there's Gaara and Kankuro."

Gaara... As in, Kazekage Gaara?

Finally my vision adjusted, and there they stood... A younger version of each person, they looked just like they did when we were kids.

And suddenly, it clicked.

"Oh my God." Dropping the water, my eyes frantically widened.

Did... Did my wish come true?!

 **END OF CHAPTER 1**


End file.
